1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head which ejects a liquid within a pressure chamber from a nozzle which communicates with the pressure chamber, and a manufacturing method of the liquid ejecting head.
2. Related Art
A liquid ejecting apparatus is an apparatus which is provided with a liquid ejecting head and which ejects various liquids from an ejecting head. An image recording apparatus such as an ink jet printer or an ink jet plotter is an example of the liquid ejecting apparatus; however, recently liquid ejecting apparatuses are also being adapted for use in various manufacturing apparatuses, making use of the characteristic of being capable of causing minute amounts of a liquid to accurately land on predetermined positions. For example, the liquid ejecting apparatuses are being adapted for use in display manufacturing apparatuses which manufacture color filters of liquid crystal displays and the like, electrode forming apparatuses which form electrodes of organic electro-luminescence (EL) displays, face emission displays (FED), and the like, and chip manufacturing apparatuses which manufacture biochips (biochemical elements). In a recording head for an image recording apparatus, a liquid-state ink is ejected, and in a color material ejecting head for a display manufacturing apparatus, solutions of color materials for each of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) are ejected. In an electrode material ejecting head for an electrode forming apparatus, a liquid-state electrode material is ejected, and in a bio-organic matter ejecting head for a chip manufacturing apparatus, a solution of bio-organic matter is ejected.
A plurality of nozzles, pressure chambers, one of which is formed for each nozzle, and a reservoir which is shared by the plurality of pressure chambers (also referred to as a common liquid chamber or a manifold) are provided inside the liquid ejecting head described above. Supply paths, which are formed to be narrower than the pressure chambers and which serve as channel resistance in relation to the liquid which flows into the pressure chambers, are formed in locations which communicate the reservoir with each of the pressure chambers (for example, refer to JP-A-2014-034114). The liquid ejecting head is configured to generate pressure fluctuation (a pressure change) in the liquid within the pressure chambers by the driving of piezoelectric elements (actuators), and to eject the liquid from the nozzles using the pressure fluctuation.
However, in the liquid ejecting head described above, when the pressure fluctuation is generated in the liquid within the pressure chambers, there is a counterflow of a portion of the liquid from the pressure chamber side to the reservoir side through the supply path. Due to the counterflow of a portion of the liquid, it may not be possible to eject the liquid from the nozzles by efficiently using the pressure fluctuation caused by the piezoelectric elements.